One Piece: Adventures of Amanda and Kaylin
by Author A
Summary: A not so typical hopefully  OCs fall into OP. I'm terrible at summaries, this is both mine and Author K's first Fan fics. Comment and Reviews welcome. constructive critism appreciated. No flames or hate please.
1. Character Intro pt1

Hi this is Author A and before myself and Author K Give you our fanfiction we'd like to give you a gist of our OC's, when Author K makes her sheet We will begin to publish the story.

Name: Amanda-Lynn Marguerite Bradley

Age: 19

Height: 5'9

Hair: Long dark aubrun, curly/wavy/thick, usually kept in a bun.

Eyes: Aquamarine (they change colors sometimes)

Skin: Tan

Debut in One piece world(the fan fic): Captain Morgan Arc

Body:...atheletic?

Clothing usually in: Biker style, usually has both a long sleeve and short sleeve. Rarely if ever wears skirts, anything frilly, or dresses or shorts. Pants...jeans...

Piercings: stud earings in ears.

Scars: Multible scaring on arms(not going into specifics), multiple scarring on collar, entrance stab wound to left side of the front abdomen, exit stab wound on upper left shoulder blade, two large diagon slsh marks on back (like this: /\ )

Tatoos: two large tattoos on her back.

Personality: tom boy, can be very logical, also can be exact opposite...very expressive around people she knows...doesn't like to hurt people(unless if they actually piss her off then they are sent to hell and back, or if they hurt a friend or family). You'll find out more later.

Fears: oh god...er... you'll find out...

Pet peeves: never under any circumstance call her cute...their are some people that are the exception. People who think they can get away with anything. People who kill without a reason.

Abilities: Psychic, as in claravoyant, telepathic and empathic. terrible at telekinisis.(It takes alot out of her...and it takes awhile to go into effect...not good in fights...)

Uncontiously uses Haki.

Has the will of D.(even though she doesn't have D. in her name)

Can communicate with the dead(has a hard time telling if they are alive or not espeicially if they are normal human or animal spirits...only finds out she was talking to a spirit when someone points out to her that she's talking to thin air(this is from the other person's point of view)).

Skills: Fighting(kuk sool wongrand mastertae kwon doblack beltKung Fuonly mastered snake and tigerStreet Fightingfairly good Bushidohas a knack for it

Smith: Learning how to be a black smith.

Job in the Mugiwara Crew: Black smith/Weapons expert.


	2. Character Intro pt2

Name: Kaylin Nicole

Age:18

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Black with multicoloured streaks, chunks, and tips (blue/purple/green/pink * at the beginning). Short and choppy with a side bang sweeping over one eye. "emo/scene" hair

Eyes: green/blue/grey, changing anywhere between and in-between those colors

Skin: very, very pale

Debut in One piece world: Baratie arc

Body: Thin and curvy

Clothing usually in: skinny jeans, converse, brightly colored t-shirts, "rocker" vest, cute short dresses, miniskirts, anything random and not clique-fitting

Piercings: earlobe, belly button, nose

Scars: thigh, stomach

Tatoos: a heart with angel wings, but with what looks like a dark aura around it on lower back (where a tramp stamp would be), stars going down my right shoulder/back, small deathbat on left wrist

Personality: very shy until completely used to the person, but once comfortable then completely "weird", "odd", and different. Usually in a good mood and hyper. Very showing of emotions.

Fears: you'll find out

Pet peeves: ignoring problems when the person is significant

Abilities: Neko Neko no mi user, model:siberian tiger. Can change hair colour, length, and style when wanted. Telekinetic.

Skills: fighting with a double headed spear, bending(controling/manipulate) water.

Job in the Mugiwara Crew: Singer/(the crew's very own)spy/crew huntress(translation: ambush tackle hug/glomp/ect..)/chronicler.


	3. Prologue pt1

Prologue- Late! Accident! (Amanda's POV)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- I smacked the snooze button. As I blearily looked at my alarm clock, I woke with a start. -Jan 01,

2014. 9:00AM- "Oh fuck, I'm late!" I threw my covers off as I dashed to the kitchen in my two

piece pink pajamas. I rapidly dialed the number of my boss, Lilith, giving a silent prayer that she wouldn't fire me for my lateness.

"Hello?" came Lilith's voice through the phone lines.

"Uh, m-morning boss!" I heard her chuckle.

"Let me guess, you slept in," she said. Oh fuck she knew... "It's alright, I only opened five minutes ago anyway, I slept in as well." ...Doesn't the library open at seven? ... Never mind... "You'll be here in approximately 15 minutes, correct?"

"Uh, yeah see-" I heard the click of the phone. "... never mind..."

I walked into the bathroom and glanced at my reflection. I saw a tired five foot nine, nineteen year old staring back at me. My hair was dark auburn and it reached past my shoulder blades, it was wavy and straight, if it was shorter it would be a nightmare to take care of with its combination of thickness, curls and waves. My eyes are aquamarine so they vary in colour changing from blueish-grey to deep emerald like green. Some times they changed colour because of my mood, or what I was wearing that day. Today they were a deep blue green. As I brushed my hair, one of my sleeves slipped down revealing some of my scars. I shuddered , while shutting my eyes.. I then put my hair in a loose ponytail which would normally be a bun, but riding a motorcycle sort of defeats the purpose. Some of my bangs stubbornly stayed loose.

Now in my room, I grabbed two shirts. One was a long sleeve lime green shirt the other a short sleeve magenta Harley-Davidson shirt. The short sleeve had a heart on it formed by two skulls, and two banners saying "Screw it" and "Let's ride." I also grabbed a pair of loose fitting white jeans. I saw myself in the mirror on my dressing cabinet as I was changing. I had several scars on my arms with the message "Fear is Death" and "Death is Pain". There was also an incomplete message on my collar bone saying "Her soul is" and on my stomach I had a stab wound. On my back there was three more scars and two large tattoo's. I also had two large diagonal scars starting from between my shoulder blades and ending at the bottom of my waist. There was another stab wound on my upper left shoulder blade, and it was the sister of the one on my stomach. The two tattoo's covered nearly my entire back, they were both wings, the one on my left being a "devil's wing" it was black and the one on the right was an "angel's wing" it was white. The person that convinced me to get the tattoos was my friend Kaylin who I'm supposed to meet at work today. She'll kill me if I'm much later I thought to myself with a smirk. I pulled my clothes on quickly, grabbed my necklace that has three pendents on it, one a western dragon chick, one a double-edged sword, and the other an ouroboros. The last things I grabbed from my room were my Mp3 player, my sunglasses, the first volume of One Piece and my purple and blue bandana.

As I was about to turn, I heard an all too familiar squeak. _SQUEAKY-SQUEAK-SQUEEE~K_! Zumo, my German Shepard looked at me expectantly with his squeaky toy in his mouth. I sighed, "Sorry Zoom, I can't. I have to meet with Kaylin at work, and well, work." He dropped his toy as I thought of my friend Kaylin who was equally as insane as I was. "However, I'll let you out for a couple of minutes." As soon as he heard this he went charging down the hallway and bounded down the stairs. "Alright alright hold yer' horses man," I grabbed a few more things from my room including; my white leather chaps, and my blue leather Harley jacket. I also tossed my One Piece manga in a hidden pocket inside my trusty over the shoulder bag.

- a few minutes later-

"Zumo, you be good and watch the house alright?"

"Ruff!" which to me he seemed to say yes.

"Mom and Dad will be here soon, ciao!" I shut the garage door and smirked as I saw my beautiful 1987 custom Sportser. It had a certain gleam to it like it_ needed_ to be ridden. Like it would take me anywhere, even to Hell itself and back. It was green and silver with crimson and golden metallic flames. I started her up, hearing the heavy metal thunder which was music to my ears, and put on my full face helmet. I did like Jack and hit the road. Deciding to take the quickest route I took a hair pin turn that connects to the highway. This hair pin has a hidden side street. This place is very well known for terrible accidents. I glanced to my left and saw a large black transport speeding towards me from the hidden road. "!"

Putting it simply...

I didn't see that one coming...

As it collided with me, pain flashed through my body,

I saw white, then...everything went black.


	4. Prologue pt2

Kaylin's POV;

Today I was sitting outside of the library with my back leaning against a pillar. I kept thinking to myself _It's way too damn early to be up and out at this time, _but I was waiting for my friend Amanda, who was supposed to be at work oh, an hour ago.. Needless to say, I becoming more and more aggravated with every passing moment. She wanted me to keep her company at work today and then we could go hangout for a bit afterwards. Guess she didn't really want too, huh? I _hate _getting stood up, and I definitely thought she was better than that. I impatiently grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and looked at the time. Fuck Amanda, where are you? I started tapping my feet on the ground and was glaring at my sneakers when I seen Lilith pull up to the library. She stepped out of her vehicle and started towards me. "Guess everyone's late today Lilith?"

She smiled at me and said, "Guess so. Amanda called in late. Slept in. Again.. She should be here in 15 minutes."

I smiled. "Thanks Lilith. Don't worry about punishing her, you know I can very well handle that enough." But before you think I actually like, torture the living crap out of her, you're wrong. Amanda is pretty much my best friend, and I wouldn't do that. But there are ways to punish her without being all macho and bad, y'know?

Finally after about another hour I decided to give up and head inside to go talk to Lilith. She was sitting at her desk and I walked up to her with a very pissed off expression on my face. She was staring at her computer with a look of dismay. Red flags instantly went up, and I couldn't even pin down as to why. She glanced up and seen my face, then instantly stood up, grab her belongings, and started to walk out calling back, "Let's go. We're closing down early, and you need to come with me."

Shocked, I followed her out the door to her car, yelling from behind her, "What? What's going on? Where are you going?"

"_We're _going to a crash site."

Dumbfounded I stepped into the passenger side seat. I carefully kept a blank expression on my face and made sure it would stay before whispering, "Where's Amanda?"

She glanced over at me, frowned, but kept on driving. She nearly rocketed out of the library parking lot heading towards Amanda's house. _FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck! No.. _I instantly started crying and felt a rage build up inside me. Have you ever gone from pissed off at a friend, to wondering if they were alive the next? Didn't think so. I was so scared for her. I should have realized she wouldn't have been _this _late..

"Lilith, do you think she's alive?" I said whimpering slightly.

I heard her sigh before saying nearly inaudible, "She got hit by a transport on her bike. At the dangerous corner near her house. That's all I know."

Instantly I felt sick to my stomach. It was pretty much guaranteed that she wasn't alive. And I was heading to see her body crumpled and dead on the asphalt. Fuck. I just couldn't believe this.. I turned to Lilith and saw she had a slight smirk on her face. _WHAT? _What kind of a time was it to be smirking. "Lilith, your only employee is probably dead, and you're smirking.. What the fuck?"

"Oh Kaylin, I'm trying to think positively. Be an optimist. Sorry if I've offended you. We're nearly there."

I rested my head against the window in Lilith's car and closed my eyes, allowing memories to float across the screen of my eyelids. Every good memory I had with Amanda played across my eyelids. Every single one of her weird smiles and laughs, every time she said I was adorable when I was angry.. I seemed to not forget a single detail of it. I opened my eyes just in time to see Lilith passing Amanda's totalled bike, her bloodied helmet, and shreds of clothing. "Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see. We're almost there Kaylin. Just stay there."

"Fucking hell if I'll stay here! My friend Amanda is most likely _dead_ and you said you were bringing me to her! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Who the _fuck _do you think you are?" I started to lunge at the steering wheel, only to have restraints come out of the seat and hold me to the passenger seat. I started screaming and yelling at Lilith, extremely frightened by this. _She had something to do with it, this was planned! _"Lilith! What the fuck is this?"

"Just stay there for Christ sakes! I told you to stay there," then, she crashed her car into the building.

I felt the front of the car crush into me, cut me, stab me, and scrape me. My body turned into white-hot pain, and I couldn't feel anything but the pain of the impact. I couldn't scream, I couldn't yell, and I couldn't move as I felt it crush me. Very soon after the initial impact, I felt myself slip awake into a dark abyss.

I never would have guessed Lilith would do this.. she seemed so nice.


End file.
